


Bonfire

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Bonfires, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: After a year of war Wolfram finally returns to Walther
Relationships: Wolfram von Eschenbach/Walther von der Vogelweide
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ez ist nu tac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083633) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight). 



> I wound up the creativity to write a kind of sequel for "Ez ist nu tac"! Yay! Even though this one is in English, I hope maybe someone wants to give it a read :D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was a night like any other at first, for a few hours. Evening came, night fell, people were dancing around the midsummer night’s bonfire and Walther was staring into the flames, lost in thoughts.

Suddenly, Walther could make out a figure in the darkness on the other side of the fire and he immediately knew who it was. Wolfram was there. He had missed him for so long, and suddenly he was there, standing in front of him, nightly darkness wrapped around his features. He was there, and in the blink of an eye the bonfire burned even brighter.

Wolfram must have spotted him as he came over. They barely greeted each other, only stared, their looks full of longing and relief and happiness. Wolfram took Walther into his arms, and he danced with him. Walther hadn’t danced in a while, not since Wolfram had gone to war, and that had been last year in May. Now that he was back Walther’s feet remembered how to dance. His lips remembered how to smile His mouth remembered how to laugh. His heart remembered how to love.

His boyfriend dragged Walther away from the fire, back into the darkness from whence he had come. And Wolfram kissed him. He kissed him with that sweet, soft, red mouth of his. Walther’s heart wanted to sing, but all he could do was kiss him back, kiss Wolfram back with all the love that was rekindled in his heart, burning up like the fire behind them. And so Walther did.

Wolfram put his hands on Walther, and Walther his on Wolfram. It took them a while to get Wolfram out of his armour, but what are minutes when they had waited so long? Every minute was so short compared to this time, and yet it took far too long.

Finally, Walther could feel Wolfram’s skin again, his soft skin beneath trembling hands. He could feel scars that hadn’t been there the last time he had touched him. But he could also feel Wolfram’s heartbeat. He were still there, still alive.

Then Wolfram was above him, around him, inside him, and they were moving together as one, as they used to. Finally Walther felt complete again. He was reminded once again of how much Wolfram hade always been to him. How much he still was to him. How much he would always be.

Walther had missed everything about him. His strong hands on his upper body. His lips on his burning skin. His skilled fingers teasing his cock until he couldn’t hold back his lustful moans any longer. His mouth whispering such sweet and yet dirty words to Walther’s ears until Wolfram, too, was too out of breath to say anything.

They came, together, found completion in each other. As always, Wolfram was there for him, hugged him, kissed him, cared for him. He told Walther how much he loved him, and Walther told Wolfram how much he loved him in return. They kissed. And then, they parted ways again. Yet Walther felt less empty. Because now he knew Wolfram was there.

When Walther woke this morning, it all seemed like a dream to him. A midsummer night’s dream, dreamt at a bonfire. But it was not. Because Wolfram was still there. He was watching him from afar, and Walther was looking at him, and there were only smiles and distant glances that they could exchange. They would see each other again this evening to create another dream.

Nothing more than a dream born from a bonfire and their sweet and secret love.


End file.
